21st Century Girl
Detalles thumb|250px|21st Century Girl *'Título:' 21世紀の女の子 *'Título (''romaji):' 21 Seiki no Onnanoko *'Título en inglés:' 21st Century Girl *'Fecha de estreno:' 08-Febrero-2019 *'País:' Japón *'Género:' Ómnibus *'Duración:' 117 min. Sinopsis Se compone de 15 jóvenes directoras de cine y 15 cuentos que tienen duración de 8 minutos. Historias 'Kaitentenko to Dorimu Kachan' *'Título:' 回転てん子とどりーむ母ちゃん *'Título (romaji):' Kaitentenko to Dorimu Kachan *'Título en inglés:' Anytime, anywhere *'Director:' Yamanaka Yoko (山中瑶子) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Kitaura Ayu (北浦愛) *Minami Kaho *Sugino Kiki *Miyamoto Yuko (宮本裕子) *Kamio Tenko (神尾てん子) *Lee Yoko *Furukawa Kotone *Matsubayashi Urara (松林うらら) *Oshita Hiroto *Iiguchi Miho (いいぐちみほ) 'Nenmaku' *'Título:' 粘膜 *'Título (romaji):' Nenmaku *'Título en inglés:' Mucous membrane *'Director:' Kato Ayaka (加藤綾佳) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Hinami Kyoko (日南響子) *Kubo Haruka (久保陽香) *Kawagoishi Shunpei *Hosoda Yoshihiko 'projection' *'Título:' projection *'Director:' Kaneko Yurina (金子由里奈) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Ito Sairi *Doi Shiori (土居志央梨) *Ogawa An (小川あん) 'Rennai Kanso-zai' *'Título:' 恋愛乾燥剤 *'Título (romaji):' Rennai Kanso-zai *'Título en inglés:' love desiccant *'Director:' Eda Yuka (枝優花) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Yamada Anna *Fujiwara Ryusuke (藤原隆介) *Yukkun (ゆっきゅん) *Sasaki Shiho (佐々木史帆) *Ohkawara Megumi (大河原恵) *Ibuki Natsumi (伊吹捺未) 'out of fashion' *'Título:' out of fashion *'Título (romaji):' *'Título en inglés:' *'''Director: Higashi Kanae (東佳苗) *'Duración:' Reparto *Motola Serena *Nodoka Tsutsui (筒井のどか) *Tanaka Ippei (田中一平) *Moriya Koji (守屋光治) *Asakura Koki (朝倉滉生) 'Kimi no Shitsu' *'Título:' 君のシーツ *'Título (''romaji):' Kimi no Shitsu *'Título en inglés:' Your Sheet *'Director:' Igashi Aya (井樫彩) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Miura Toko (三浦透子) *Shimizu Kurumi (清水くるみ) *Koyanagi Yu (小柳友) 'Mirror' *'Título:' Mirror *'Director:' Takeuchi Risa (竹内里紗) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Takiuchi Kumi (瀧内公美) *Asakura Aki *Teshima Miyuu (手島実優) 'Saffle and Sexless' *'Título:' セフレとセックスレス *'Título (romaji):' Sefure to sekkusuresu *'Título en inglés:' Sex-less, Sex-friends *'Director:' Fukuda Momoko (ふくだももこ) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Kurokawa Mei *Kiguchi Kenta (木口健太) 'Muse' *'Título:' ミューズ *'Título (romaji):' Myuzu *'Título en inglés: Muse *'''Director: Yasukawa Yuka (安川有果) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Ishibashi Shizuka *Murakami Jun *Nakamura Yuri *Kobayashi Ryoko *Honma Atsushi 'I wanna be your cat' *'Título:' I wanna be your cat *'Director:' Shuto Rin (首藤凜) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Kinoshita Akari *Taketani Kimio (武谷公雄) 'Spring-ing' *'Título:' 珊瑚樹 *'Título (''romaji):' Yuuki *'Título en inglés: Spring-ing *'''Director: Natsuto Aimi (夏都愛未) *'Duración:' 6 min. Reparto *Hori Haruna *Kurashima Sara *Fukushima Juri (福島珠理) 'reborn' *'Título:' reborn *'Director:' Sakamoto Yukari (坂本ユカリ) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Matsui Rena *Hirai Amon (平井亜門) 'Low Resolution, High Emotion' *'Título:' 愛はどこにも消えない *'Título (''romaji):' Ai wa dokoni mo kienai *'Título en inglés:' Low Resolution, High Emotion *'Director:' Matsumoto Hana (松本花奈) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Hashimoto Ai *Minami Sara *Ono Karin *Yanagi Elisa (柳英里紗) *Sudo Ren 'Hanarebanare no hanabana e' *'Título:' 離ればなれの花々へ *'Título (romaji):' Hanarebanare no hanabana e *'Título en inglés:' For Lonesome Blossoms *'Director:' Yamato Yuki (山戸結希) *'Duración:' 8 min. Reparto *Karata Erika *Takeuchi Momoko (竹内ももこ) *Shiho (詩歩) 'Endrol Animation' *'Título:' エンドロールアニメーション *'Título (romaji):' Endrol Animation *'Director:' Tamagawa Sakura (玉川桜) *'Duración:' 7 min. Producción *'Director:' Yamato Yuki (山戸結希), Igashi Aya (井樫彩), Eda Yuka (枝優花), Kato Ayaka (加藤綾佳), Sakamoto Yukari (坂本ユカリ) *'Tema musical:' ''LOW hAPPYENDROLL -少女のままで死ぬ-'' por Oomori Seiko y Hiraga Sachie (平賀さち枝) *'Distribuidor:''' ABC rights business Curiosidades *En marzo de 2018 se llevó a cabo una audición del elenco, y alrededor de 2,000 personas lo solicitaron. *La revista de moda japonesa Soen proporcionó el vestuario. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Eiga.com *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería 21 Seiki no Onnanoko.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko -2.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko -3.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko -4.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko -5.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-6.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-7.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-8.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-9.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-10.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-11.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-12.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-13.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-14.jpg 21 Seiki no Onnanoko-15.jpg Categoría:JPelícula Categoría:JPelícula2019